


Making a mess of me

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Embarassed Mycroft, Greg confesses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft having issues with is body, but Greg doesn't, classmates - Freeform, facebook prompt-mess, making out in the classroom, running off and hiding is the answer to everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg cornered Mycroft in the empty class room. Mycroft had no idea what he wanted, making him anxious; they were alone. But then the unexpected, Mycroft’s dream turned to reality. Greg Lestrade, the most handsome and amazing and funny boy in school, in the whole town, Mycroft’s everything found him interesting.





	Making a mess of me

Greg cornered Mycroft in the empty class room. Mycroft had no idea what he wanted, making him anxious; they were alone. But then the unexpected, Mycroft’s dream turned to reality. Greg Lestrade, the most handsome and amazing and funny boy in school, in the whole town, Mycroft’s everything found him interesting.  
“Me?” he whispered.  
“You Mycroft Holmes.” Greg whispered. “I can’t get you out of my mind. I tried, but I just ended up…” he turned red. “If it’s…if you…maybe I…would you like to come to a date with me?” he said quickly, holding back his breath.  
“I want nothing more.” he panted.  
“Really?” Greg’s eyes lit up.  
“Yes.” Mycroft turned really red. “I’ve been…admiring you for a while…actually.”  
“Really…that is…amazing.” he sighed relieved. “I was really nervous. It was gossiped that you might be gay, but one can never be sure.” he chuckled nervously. “I just…I knew that if I don’t do this…now…I was like now or never.” he smiled at him.  
“I never thought that you would…you, Gregory Lestrade would even notice me…not to mention fancying me.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m…a nerd, ugly, fat…my interest is far from my age group’s, everyone hates me…”  
“Oh no, no.” Greg shook his head. “You were a bit chubby before…true.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around his torso, Greg took them gently, not letting him cover up. “But you grew and now…you are just perfect in all the right ways.” he licked his lips. “Legs for miles, gorgeous hands with long fingers.” he laced their fingers. “Pale skin, freckles, blue eyes…I really love your eyes Mycroft. They are so talkative, I would love to spend hours just staring into them, getting lost in them. Ginger hair, your lips…” he ran his thumb over Mycroft’s lips. He parted them, taking Greg’s thumb to his mouth. Greg’s eyes grew wide. Mycroft realised what he did and stepped away from Greg, blushing hard, wishing the ground would swallow him.  
“I’m terribly sorry.” he whispered. “I…I have no idea…” Greg stepped closer smiling.  
“Shhh, shhh…it’s okay.” he cupped his face. “It’s perfectly fine.” he leaned closer and kissed Mycroft. He was a bit hesitant first, they lips just brushing against each other’s. But Mycroft kissing back gave him all the reassurance Greg needed. He slid his hands around Mycroft, finally resting them on his bottom.  
“And your ass, is just perfection…” he whispered breaking the kiss, he instead places kisses along Mycroft’s jaw line, his hands squeezing Mycroft’s butt, making him gave out a small moan, tightly gripping Greg’s shirt. “I keep staring and staring in PE…terribly distracting.” Mycroft cupped his face.  
“I’m not apologising for that.” he smirked and pulled Greg to another kiss. Greg pulled Mycroft closer, wanting more contact between them; he pushed his leg between Mycroft’s thighs, arms tightly wrapped around him, torsos’ pressed together. Breathing was deemed unnecessary, kissing, feeling touching Mycroft was all Greg wanted now.   
“Gregory…” Mycroft moaned, his head falling back, eyes closed, panting. Greg smiled and gave him a suction mark on the neck, where it can be seen, pushing Mycroft against the wall as he did so. “Stop...” Mycroft whined, his breathing hitching, his grip getting stronger in Greg’s hair, eyes tightly shut.  
“Sorry.” Greg stepped back with confusion. “Mycroft?” he scanned him worriedly. Mycroft tried to regain control over his breathing, keeping his eyes on the ground, wrapping his arms around himself, trying, hoping he won’t cry in front of Greg. So he chose the only thing he knew how to do; running away. He held his bag in front of himself for cover as he hurried along the corridors.  
“Mycroft!” Greg hurried after him. “I’m sorry, whatever I did…please…just don’t do this!” he fell after him to the bathroom. “My…I didn’t mean to...we can take things slow, I don’t mind…sorry for pushing you today, you just…”  
“Just leave, please.” he felt his whole face burning, he was uncomfortable, ashamed, wanting the ground to swallow him now even more. This is not something that happens to him, it’s not! He closed himself to a stall to hide.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you My…I’m so sorry…please don’t do this.” Greg placed a hand on the door.   
“No…no. It’s not…not that.” he tore a bunch of paper. “Just…please Gregory leave now.” he pleaded. Greg climbed up the door peaking down.  
“Hi there!”   
“Do you have spare trousers?” Mycroft asked not daring to look up.  
“OH…oh…” Greg turned red too. “My shorts, but worn them to practice…so…”  
“Anything will do.” he covered his face. Greg jumped off to go through his bag.  
“Here it is.” he dangled it over the door.  
“I appreciate it.” he whispered, being glad he could get out of his pants. He sighed trying to clean up the mess with paper before folding them up.  
“Sorry for…”  
“Making a mess of me?” he stepped out, still red, still not able to look up.  
“Well…not really.”   
“Lestrade!” he whined. Greg stepped closer and hugged him.  
“Even more sexy like this, your legs out for me to admire.” Mycroft buried his face to his shoulder.   
“I’m really embarrassed, don’t make it worse for me please.” he whispered.  
“Happens with the best of us.” he stroked his back.  
“Never with me!”  
“First time for everything, I guess.”  
“I don’t wish to experience this again.” Greg chuckled.  
“You and your posh mouth.”  
“You and your mouth…and leg and hands.”   
“All your love, all yours.”  
“Would you walk home with me?” he looked up.  
“Loved to.” he picked up his bags and took his hand smiling at him lovingly.  
“What are you looking at?” Mycroft turned towards the mirror, checking if there were any more stains. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen, he had a suction mark on his neck. He blinked rapidly trying to keep back his tears as he looked over his body, but of course Greg realised it.  
“Hey, hey…” he wrapped his arms around him, standing behind him. “Talk to me.”  
“I look disgusting…why are you…what are you seeing in me?” he wiped his tears.  
“There is nothing wrong with you. I was looking at you, admiring you…feeling so lucky and happy that you agreed to come out with me. I promise you that you’ll see what I’m seeing soon.”  
“I’m not so sure.”  
“I will help you get to that conclusion.” he rocked themselves. “My dashing boyfriend.” he murmured to his ears. “Let’s walk home, I want to show you off.”  
“Gregory…” he smiled faintly.   
“I ain’t hiding you love.”  
“That is what he did.”  
“He?”  
“I had someone before.” he ran his fingers over Greg’s forearm. “I hope it doesn’t bother you.”  
“No.” he kissed his temple. “He hid you?”  
“He…he didn’t even look at me in school. Never really answered my texts or calls…we never went out anywhere. We just…made out and…it took me a little time to realise that he was just using me, feeling nothing for me.”  
“Sorry to hear that, but I can promise I have feelings…lots of them. You can call me, any time…if I’m not sleeping or in the bathroom, I’ll answer and talk to you. I always wanted to have that…just lay in bed texting, talking…imagining you doing the same. Your lovely locks messed on the pillow.” he ran his fingers through his hair. “Eyes lit up by the screen, smiling when the phone pings…” Mycroft chuckled when Greg’s phone pinged.  
“I think it’s dad, asking where I am…sorry.”  
“I should be heading home too.” Mycroft turned in his arms. “I’ll give the shorts back.”  
“Sure…I walk with you for a while…sorry. Walk you home another time.”  
“It’s okay.” he took his hand.


End file.
